


The Breaking Point of Forbidden Love

by JRBatman



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Incest, Season 5 Divergence, Smut, spousal homicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRBatman/pseuds/JRBatman
Summary: Stone cold Barry Allen with a sex addiction what else is their to say. Later chapters will contain Kara and Caitlin along with Nora in a romantic relationship with Barry since he is a player and he’ll have all the woman except Felicity and Iris.





	1. Predatory Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> As of this moment I will be filling CorvusDwarf’s shoes in writing “Relief” I want to state to all the politically correct people and West-Allen fans I don’t support incest, spousal homicide, or rape but this story will contain the subjects I listed above. I see this as a unique opportunity to dive into perspective rarely seen. As my hero Anakin Skywalker once said “I am a slower learner” I will try my best to write and carry this story in direction CorvusDwarf may have wanted. An if anyone has a problem with don’t read it. I have given enough warnings in both the tags an in this note so you’ve throughly been warned.

Nora sat in her bed watching TV as her father Barry walked in. “Nora, what are you watching?” Barry asked curiously.

“Just the news, I wanted to learn more about this time period.” Nora said with a joyful smile.

Barry smiled back at his daughter calmingly but deep down he felt troubled; Iris had been gone for work with Caitlin in Kenya for over a month now and he was starting to feel some of his animalistic urges building up.

“Is everything ok dad?” Nora asked concerningly as she studied her father’s puzzled face.

“Y-yea, I’m great Nora…” Barry said as he couldn’t help but notice his daughter in a new way.

Barry eyed Nora’s chest to her ass as he slowly began to fall in to reverie about Nora and him in some very compromising positions.

Barry gulped as he picture himself slowly caressing his daughter’s behind, sticking his fingers slowly into… “Dad?” Nora asked.

Barry suddenly let his rage go as he pushed Nora against a wall with his speed. “Be quiet you mewling quim!” Barry spat with hostility.

Nora gasped for air as her father put pressure against her chest, making it hard for her to breathe. “Wh-at are you doing dad?” Nora asked beseechingly as she tried to wriggle loose with no avail.

“Be quiet and let me discharge my seed.” Barry declared as he pressed his lips against Nora’s shocking her.

Barry pressed himself against his daughter as he did what he never thought he would do.

Nora tried to resist; she knew this was wrong but she couldn’t. Slowly Nora stopped struggling and accepted what was about to happen.

Barry clutched onto Nora’s tight grey yoga pants and pulled them down to reveal her black panties.

He then began to vibrate his hand “Take your clothes off… or I’ll stick my hand into your chest and end you.” Barry ordered.

Nora sniffed as she slowly took her clothes off to reveal even more skin to Barry.

Barry took a step back as he pointed to Nora. “Now you will suck my cock.”

Nora looked up at Barry with pleading eyes. “Please…” She begged, she couldn’t lose her virginity, not now, and not like this, but Barry couldn’t care less; he only needed a pussy that he could fuck.

“Do you want to die?” Barry threatened with his vibrating hand as Nora surrendered with a trail of whimpers as she slowly crouched down to the level of Barry’s manhood and began to pull down his pants and boxer to reveal her father’s rock hard erection.

Nora hesitated as she looked at her father; when she saw that he was not going to change his mind at all, she gave up her hope and slowly opened her mouth.

She took the organ into her mouth as she slowly began to lick it with her mouth, lubricating it. She slowly moved her head back and forth in a reciprocating motion as she slowly sucked her father’s penis.

Finally Nora had to come up for air as she stopped and used her hand to stimulate her father.

“You’re so slow.” Barry complained as her grabbed Nora by her head and forced her mouth on to his cock as he began to use her head as a sex toy to stimulate himself.

“Uhhhhh” Barry groaned in pleasure as he enjoyed his daughter’s blowjob. He slowly began to use his speed to move Nora’s noggin back and forth on his shaft until he began to feel his climax build and let go of Nora.

Nora gasped for air as her father’s extrusion finally came out. Tear streaked down her eyes as she watched her father grin in pleasure to her violated state.

Barry looked at his daughter as he made another demand. “Take off your bra; take it off now.” he ordered.

Nora reluctantly complied as she unstrapped her bra to reveal two beautiful huge tits.

Barry grinned as he jerked himself off to this image of his daughter and quickly he reached orgasm and he closed his eyes as he felt a wave of relief as his dick pulsated, ejaculating his semen all over Nora’s face and tits.

Nora gasped as her father covered her with a huge load of cum. “Uhhhh” Barry groaned.

When the aura of orgasm washed away, Barry became serious once again. “Nora, stand up, now!” Barry shouted.

Nora, in fear, quickly stood up as her father had demanded.

“Yes…” Barry smiled as he scanned his daughter from head to toe, making his cock stiff once again.

Nora’s heart was weighed down with dread as she watched her father’s erection grow harder and harder. “Not again.” she thought.

“Take off your panties.” Barry ordered. “No…” Nora said quietly as she tried to protest; she couldn’t be penetrated in her ass; she would lose her virginity…

“What did you say?” Barry yelled in anger. “I-I can’t lose my virginity.” Nora said pleadingly.

“Does it look like I care?” Barry said as he grabbed Nora’s panties and ripped them off to reveal Nora’s bare ass.

“No!” Nora said as she cringed at her own image: naked, violated, and about to become impure.

“Let’s make a deal Nora, if you cooperate I will make this less painful and more enjoyable for you and I won’t tell anyone.” Barry proposed as Nora nodded in resignation.

“Good.” Barry said as he lifted Nora up and lay her on the bed as he lifted her legs up and prepared to taste his daughter’s fruit.

Barry grinned when he saw that Nora was wet, “You’ve been a bad girl Nora.” said Barry. “Now you must be punished.” Barry said as he bent down and teased her with his lips.

Nora tried to suppress the pleasure she was feeling from this experience but she still let it slip in the form of moan.

Barry grinned as he continued; licking her until she was finally aroused enough to be penetrated.

Barry started off by inserting two of his fingers into Nora and vibrated them slightly to coax several uncontrolled moans from Nora.

Finally, Barry took off his shirt and his pants and boxers as he bent over Nora and slid his rock hard cock into his daughter.

Barry slid the shaft all the way into Nora, filling every inch of her. “Ahhhhh” Nora winced in pain as her father’s manhood made it all the way into her.

Barry began to slowly move in and out of his daughter. Each time he did, his cock would push along the wall of his daughter’s pussy.

Finally when he felt like she was ready, Barry began to increase the velocity and power of his thrusts; making Nora gasp as she clung on to him.

“I will now be your daddy.” Barry declared as he penetrated his daughter.

Nora’s dangled hung above Barry as he drove into her ass with force; each time his thrusts would cause her legs to move back and forth.

Finally Barry became tired of fucking his daughter missionary and decided to change a position.

He flipped onto his back as he motioned for Nora to sit on his cock. Nora nodded as she held on to her father’s cock and slowly allowed her vagina to wrap around Barry’s manhood as she slowly slid down, on to the cock.

Nora grunted in pain as she slowly slid up and down on her father. Barry held onto his daughter’s thick ass as he directed her ass up and down on his dick as he closed his eyes in pleasure.

Finally Barry raised his knees high as Nora bent over onto his chest as he began to become dominant once again as he thrusted like a piston.

As Nora felt her father’s balls slap onto her asshole each time her father went inside her, she finally accepted her fate in losing her virginity and began to enjoy what was happening.

“Uh-uh-uhhh-yes, yes daddy!” Nora moaned in pleasure as her father’s massive manhood rubbed the walls of her pussy.

Barry knew his climax was near and he decided to go doggy style to finish.

He set Nora on all fours as he went behind her and inserted his manhood inside her and began to fuck her from behind.

Barry put his hands on Nora’s and breathed on to Nora’s neck as he spooned her doggy style.

Nora’s hair was a mess but she couldn’t care less, she was enjoying getting butt fucked by her father.

“Uhnnn, uhnnn, uhnn yes, yes, yes!” Nora moaned as she began to feel her climax building. “Fuck me daddy!” Nora pleaded as she inched closer and closer to her climax.

Once again, Barry felt his climax building as he thrusted faster and faster, tearing the skin in Nora’s vaginal canal.

As Barry felt his daughter’s blood flow onto his dick, he thrusted even faster until suddenly, the door opened and Iris West walked in.

Iris’s eyes opened wide as she was appalled by the sight she was seeing. Her daughter Nora, was being fucked by her husband.

“What the fuck are you guys doing?” Iris yelled but it was too late. Barry had already reached his climax and so did Nora.

Nora closed her eyes as she felt warm seed filling her pussy. “Uh, ooh, ah.” Both moaned as they mingled together in orgasm.

Finally, Barry pulled out of Nora as cum poured out of her like a waterfall. “Uhhhhh, what a rush.” Barry exclaimed as her jerked out the leftover cum from his cock all over his daughters anus.

Nora slumped over in bed as she fell asleep. Barry sped over to Iris, and stuck his vibrating hand into her, killing her instantly. “Well that’s dealt with.”

He sped back to bed and lay beside his daughter. “We need to do this more.” Barry said as the two fell asleep.


	2. The Setup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Characters of Metahuman Homicide and Morgue
> 
> Deputy Chief Elizabeth Price 39  
> Lt. Nicholas Chambers 64  
> Lt. William Spencer 35  
> Det. Rachel Dobson 27  
> Sgt. Bradley Mitchell 26  
> Dr. Amelia Evans 25
> 
> Metahuman homicide deals with investigating a murder whether the metahuman is the perpetrator or the victim.
> 
> Street names will be based on those in Portland, Oregon, and Vancouver, Washington. Since Portland is the cityscape of Central City.

**Barry's Apartment**

Nora groaned as she slowly roused from her sleep. She looked around herself and eventually realized that she wasn’t wearing any clothes whatsoever.

She quickly scrambled around the room as she dressed herself. As she put on her panties, she felt an unusual wetness around her pelvic area. She reached her hand in and slightly touched her groin and felt remnants of a sticky fluid. Her eyes opened wide. “Oh no.”

Nora sped down the stairs of her parents’ penthouse. “Dad!” she yelled. “Yes, Nora?” Barry replied as he finished flipping his pancakes.

“Dad, do you remember anything about last night?” Nora asked, hoping to get some clarification about the blurred images she could remember from last night.

“No, do you?” Barry countered. “Well, I just remember there was this someone, he kissed me and I-I lost my virginity.” Nora said shamefully.

“Well that sounds awfully farfetched, are you sure you weren’t just having a bad dream?” Barry asked cryptically.

“Dad, there’s something else I remember.” Nora said, this time quieter. “Yes and what’s that?” Barry asked.

Nora took a deep breath as she gathered the courage to speak. “You were that someone.” she didn’t even get a moment to contemplate her own words before Barry grabbed her and slammed her against a wall.

“If you think, about saying anything about what we did last night to anyone death will be the least of your concerns!” Barry spat as he sped out of the house. Nora leaned against the wall as she slowly cupped her face and wept.

 

**At S.T.A.R. Labs**

Barry sped into the cortex as he found the entire team gathered in a circle. “Hey guys.” Barry said.

“Hey Barr, have you seen Iris?” Joe asked seeming a bit worried. “No I haven’t seen her since the day she left with Caitlin to go to Kenya.” Barry replied with a seemingly puzzled expression. "Why are you even asking me this?" Barry asking starting to sound defensive.

"Because we have been trying to ping her phone and it shows that her last known location was within 3 miles of your loft" Caitlin answered

"Have you tried to vibe her, Cisco?" Barry asked.

"Yes, I have but wherever she is it's blocking my powers because none of the Invisibands are missing." Cisco sighed

As Barry walked over toward the center of the room staring at the map of Central City before muttering "Where are you Iris?"

 

**NW Irving street between 10th and 11th Avenue**

“Det. Dobson is there anything you can tell us about the victim?” Chief Price asked

“The victim appears to be a Jane Doe between her mid-twenties to early thirty’s.” Det. Dobson answered

“Also if I might add Chief, there seems to be no needle marks nor is there any evidence of a struggle making it highly probable that she was either poisoned or killed by a metahuman.” Lt. Spencer said

“Well then let’s get her to the morgue, it seems as though we have a murder on on hands” Chief Price said

 

**At Morgue**

"Dr. Evans, have you discovered a cause of death for our victim?" Chief Price asked walking towards the autopsy table.

"As a matter of fact, I have chief the victim's heart appears to have been crushed by an unknown object. Killing her instantly" Evans replied

[Crash] they both looked to the door as Sgt. Mitchell came through.

“Chief, {heavy breathing} we just got prints back on our vic. Her name is Iris West-Allen and she is the daughter of Detective Joe West.” Sgt. Mitchell said

“So there’s a chance that this metahuman targeted Detective West’s family as a motive for revenge.” Chief Price said

 

**At S.T.A.R. Labs**

[ring, ring, ring]  Barry turned toward the phone before slowly motioning towards it. “Hello?” Barry asked. “Hello am I speaking with Bartholomew Allen?” The voice asked. “Yes I’m Bartholomew Allen.” Barry answered

“Good, my name is Deputy Chief Elizabeth Price of CCPD, and I was wondering if you and I could meet up sometime so I can ask you some questions?” Chief Price asked

“Sure, you can come by later today I’ll be in the crime lab all day today until 5.” Barry said hanging up the phone.

Barry slowly turned toward the team before quietly saying “Deputy Chief Price wants to see.”

“What do you think it’s about, Barr?” Joe asked. “I’m not sure maybe she wants my input on a case she’s working on.” Barry responded.

Joe nodded in agreement.

Before Barry sped off to his lab.

 

**CCPD Crime Lab**

[knock] “Can I help you?” Barry said as he swiveled his chair around. “Yes, I’m here to see Bartholomew Allen.” She said

“That’s me, but most people just call me Barry.” He replied “Good, my name is Deputy Chief Elizabeth Price of Metahuman Homicide.”

“Is it alright if I ask you a few questions Mr. Allen?” Chief Price asked

“I don’t see why not.” Barry replied

“Okay, when was the last time you saw your wife, Mr. Allen?” Chief Price asked

_Flashback:_

_Nora slumped over in bed as she fell asleep. Barry sped over to Iris, and stuck his vibrating hand into her, killing her instantly. “Well that’s dealt with.”_

_He sped back to bed to lie beside his daughter. “We need to do this more.” Barry said as the two fell asleep._

_[brrring brrring brrring] Barry moaned as he roused from his sleep before turning off his alarm._

_As Barry made his way towards the kitchen he stumbled over Iris’s body. “What the Fuck” he muttered before realizing that he still hasn’t disposed of her body. Knowing_ _that the police would question him he ran her body to a random ally before taking her phone an purse and disposing of them in a landfill upstate._

_“There now that, that’s done I better start making pancakes for Nora” Barry said rushing back to the apartment._

“No I haven’t seen my wife in over a month.” Barry answered.

“Were you two facing any problems?” She continued 

“No, we weren’t fighting, Now I’m demanding you to tell me why your treating me like a criminal.” Barry seethed.

“Mr. Allen, I regret to inform you that your wife was found dead this morning with her heart being crushed by an unknown object.” Chief Price stated

Barry just looked at her wide-eyed “No, I know Iris if someone was trying to kill her she would’ve put up one hell of a fight.” Chief Price waited before responding “She probably did put up a fight, but rest assured Mr. Allen we will find your wife’s murderer.

As Chief Price left Barry was filled with glee knowing that they would never find out he actually killed Iris.

 

**Barry’s Apartment**

“Nora are you home?” Barry asked trying sound worried as he sped through the apartment. Before finding her crying in the tub.

“Nora, are you alright?” Barry asked

“How can I be you r-raped me.” Nora shouted in between sobs.

“Nora you need come right out not before I phase through...” Barry stated before being interrupted

“So that you can what just rape me again” Nora replied

“Actually I need to teach you something Nora.” Barry said starting to sound emotional.

“An what’s that?” Nora asked

“How to break the timeline.” Barry replied

“An why is that?” she said slowly unlocking the door

“B-beause, Iris was murdered last night Nora and it’s the only way to save you”

Nora began to breakdown “No no if she’s dead I shouldn’t be here.”

“Nora!” Barry shouted “Look at me we will find a way to save you.”

“How do you even know that I can be saved?” Nora asked while sobbing

“Because, Eobard Thawne should be dead since his ancestor, Eddie Thawne killed himself but he’s still alive.”

Nora just nodded knowing that if she told her dad that reverse-flash helped her, she would invoke his wrath

“Also I know that if you and I work together nothing will happen because I love you Nora.” Barry said before swooping her into a kiss.

‘This is so wrong’ Nora thought ‘but why does it feel so right’ returning her father’s kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a set up chapter as Nora’s feelings for her father change


	3. The Act

**Barry's Apartment**

"Dad, we shouldn't be doing this we're supposed to be at Papa Joe's house in 10 minutes so we can go to the funeral." Nora said

"What makes you think that it will take any longer than 5 minutes, Nora?" Barry asked

"It's just that I don't want to be late." Nora replied. "Well I can tell you this, Nora, if you don't get those panties off there won't be a funeral for you to attend since you'll be passed out." Barry spat.

Nora slowly cried as she took off her panties. "Why are you doing this, Dad?" Nora asked with her face full of tears.

"Because unlike with your mother I don't have to put up a facade around you. Do you know how long I spent in the speed force, Nora?" Barry asked

"I read in the Flash Muesuem that you were gone for 6 months" Nora replied as Barry began to chuckle.

"Now that is funny" Barry replied before continuing "It may have seemed like 6 months but for me it was close to 6000 years, Nora."

"Why didn't you tell anyone that..." Nora started to say before she was interrupted.

"Nora get on your back!" Barry commanded as he vibrated his hand.

As Nora lied her back on the floor Barry slowly began to suck on Nora's breast he fondled the other. Nora tried to bite her lip to prevent her father from hearing her pleasure but it didn't last long as her pussy started to get wet from arousal.

Then it became just too much for her body to handle as she started to moan. Barry took this as sign that her body was starting to respond and that it would only be a matter of time until she would be craving his cock.

In between her cries of pleasure Nora managed to say “Dad, please we’re already 2 minutes late. Someone is going to notice.”

“You may be right, Nora” Barry replied as Nora began sigh in relief. “But I can just tell them I was comforting you.” Nora tried to turn around to look at her father before he shoved his fully erect cock into her wet folds. Shattering Nora’s concentration.

All that could be heard was her moaning “Uhnnn, uhnnn, uhnn” Barry looked at his daughter before adding “It looks like someone is having fun.”

As Barry was getting close to orgasming he increased the speed to almost twice as fast as he was originally going. Which sent Nora into a complete frenzy as she was about to cum.

Within a matter of seconds Nora was filled to the brim with her father’s seed.

As Nora collapsed on the floor Barry quickly put on his suit. Before leaving he strolled over and placed a blanket on Nora. “A friend will be joining us soon sweetheart.” Barry said while kissing Nora’s forehead.

 

**Cemetery**

As Barry arrived the eulogy was just starting. “I’m sorry, Joe, that I’m a bit late I was trying to comfort Nora. She has been an emotional train wreck for the last few days wondering if she’s going to be erased from history.”

“It’s okay, Barr, I know that Iris’s death is hurting her just as much as it hurting me. But I also understand that now that her mother is gone the she is facing an uncertainty of what is going to happen to her.”

Barry nods

“We are gathered here today to honor the life of Iris West-Allen. She was a friend to many and she was always willing to stand up for what she thought was right. We may not know why the lord decided to take her from us, but let’s not her memory be in vain.”

Barry watched as Iris’s casket slowly descended into the grown.

After the ceremony Barry walked over to Kara. “Hey, how’s my super friend?” Barry asked with a sad smile. “I just don’t understand it who could kill someone as selfless as Iris was.” Kara said in disbelief.

“I can’t believe it either for the longest time I thought the key to saving her was defeating Savitar but seems it didn’t prevent anything.” Barry said with a face full of tears.

“Oh, Barry how about I help get you home.” Kara said as she rubbed his shoulder

“Thank you, Kara look at this way you’ll also have time to talk to Nora.” Barry said

Kara raised an eyebrow

“She was mine an Iris’s daughter from the future.” Barry continued 

“But how does that work out now since Iris is dead?” Kara asked seeming puzzled.

“I don’t really know, but the one with the answer is god knows where.” Barry answered

Kara knew what Barry was implying since no one but Eobard could understand how to prevent themselves from being erased.

 

**Barry’s Apartment**

“Nora, I brought a friend over I wanted you to meet. Barry said 

Nora walked out of the kitchen in a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt. She stopped when she caught sight of Kara. “OMG why didn’t you tell me you were bringing over Supergirl” Nora shouted causing Kara to blush

“Nora, calm down a little, Kara isn’t leaving us anytime soon.” Barry stated earning him puzzled looks from both them. 

“Barry I have to be back in my city by tonight to protect the people of National City by being Supergirl.”

Barry started laughing “You’ll be begging otherwise once I’m finished with you.” causing both Nora and Kara stared at him bewildered. “What is that supposed to mean Barry?” Kara asked fearfully as Barry walked over to a lead container on the floor. 

“It means this” he quickly opened the container and rushed over to Kara pushing the red kryptonite against her she looked at him feeling betrayed.

Nora just looked on in horror at what her father was doing to Supergirl. 

“Who are you? she shouted before continuing to ask “Where am I?” Barry walked over to Kara. “Kara don’t you remember me, it’s me, Barry.” Kara looked him remembering how Alex cured her, and then Barry saving her the next day as she fell out of a window.

“I remember Alex turning me back into a hero. I don’t want to go back to feeling so weak and having to help people who don’t deserve it.” Sh seethed.

“Well, then I have a proposition.” Barry said and that piqued Kara’s interest.

“I have recently started a romantic relationship with Nora with aims of adding you and Caitlin later on.” Barry said

As Kara still looked at him interested in what he was proposing.

“An how does that keep me evil?” Kara asked 

“Well, there are two ways one of which is this necklace.” As he handed her a red kryptonite necklace. “As you can see it looks like a ruby to the naked eye but if you look closer it is actually red kryptonite that way there is zero chance of you becoming a hero again.” Barry said

Kara looked like she was about to cry

“Thank you so much, Barry, I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you.” Kara said

“Well, there is one way.” Barry said seductively as Kara looked at him “When this is all said and done and Caitlin is on our side I want you to join me on Earth-X. Where we can all rule alongside each other as lovers.” Barry finished as he walked over to passionately kiss Kara. “I’ll help you Barry and together we’ll be living gods.” Kara said before kissing him back.


	4. The Solution

_Previously on The Flash:_

_“I’ll help you Barry and together we’ll be living gods,” Kara said before kissing him back._

 

**Barry's Apartment:  
**

As Kara kissed him Barry started to move his hands to unzip the back of her dress. "Already trying for home base Barry?" Kara asked. "We haven't even gone on a date yet." she said seductively.

Barry continued kissing her as she unbuttoned his shirt "Well I just couldn't let you get away, you're a once in a lifetime girl Kara Zor-El." Barry whispered as he backed her into the nearest bedroom.

Nora watched as her father shut the door and she couldn't help but feel relieved. As she began to contemplate if she would have enough time to travel to 2049 to consult with Eobard. Quickly glancing at the bedroom Nora decided to risk it as she ran out of the Apartment and down the street. Her mind began to wonder 'What could I have done for Dad to become like this? Was this because I decided to help him destroy the satellite? Or was this a part of Dad that no one knew about that he kept hidden until I arrived?' As she increased her speed a portal began to form until she ran through it.

 

**Iron Heights, 2049:**

Nora sped into the room. When she saw Thawne it somewhat put her mind at ease after all that she's been through. "Thawne there's a problem, something is wrong with my father." she said as he slowly turned around. "Whatever do you mean, Nora?" he asked seeming a bit confused. "He raped me, Thawne, and infected Supergirl with red kryptonite!" she practically shouted.

"It seems we do have a problem, indeed. Nora, did your father say anything to you that could shed some light on his sudden change" Thawne asked

"Well, he started talking about the speed force and how he was trapped in there for longer than the six months that we previously believed. Not only that he said that he no longer had to keep up his facade since Iris is dead." Nora said as she walked closer to the window.

"How long did he say he was trapped there." Thawne asked pondering what could have happened while Barry was trapped in the speed force.

Nora hesitantly replied "He said that it was close to 6000 years."

"So that is how it happened." Thawne said leaving her completely bewildered "What do you mean, Thawne?" [evil laughter]

"To think that it would only take six months in the speed force to warp him enough to become just like."

"THAWNE" she shouted as she slammed her fist on the glass "Why would it make any difference if he was trapped there for 6 months or 6000 years?"

"Nora, you know the story of Savitar don't you?" Thawne asked trying to gauge the amount of knowledge she knew about Barry's evil time remnant.

"From what I read from the Flash Museum is that he was a speedster hell-bent on making my Dad suffer the same amount of pain he went through." Eobard sighed as he heard her answer. "Of course your mother would leave out that valuable piece of information."

"Who was he Thawne?" Nora asked as she sat down in front of the glass.

"Savitar was an evil time remnant of your father that he created to stop Savitar. After he killed your mother he was trapped in the speed force prison where he was left unable to age and relive his most painful experiences over and over again. After he escaped he wanted to make the flash's life even more miserable. But after your mother killed Savitar to save your father from being attacked by him someone needed to take his place inside the speed force prison. So could you just imagine what your father went through while he was trapped there having to witness the death of his mother and father over and over again."

Realization dawned across Nora "So this has always been inside my father essentially another part of him but it wasn't until he was trapped inside the speed force and I arrived that triggered this change to occur."

Nora then sped out of the prison as she increased her speed a portal began to form as she ran back to 2019, she arrived a minute after she left.

 

**Barry's Apartment:**

"Well aren't you a charmer Mr. Allen" Kara said as she pulled Barry onto the bed.

"I aim to please." Barry said as he lowered his body ever so slightly over hers before shoving his cock into Kara's pulsating pussy.

"Ahhhhh" Kara groaned as Barry rammed his cock up against her Cervix.

Barry started to laugh maniacally "An here I thought the Girl of Steel could handle anything"

"Haha, real funny asshole but if it wasn't for this Kryptonite you would've- Oh shit Barryyyy." As Kara's pussy started tightening around his cock he increased his speed slamming his balls against her ass.

“Uh-uh-uhhh-Barrryyyy, you're going to fasssst-" Kara moaned as Barry went even faster.

Until Kara started to float at which point she pushed him over and began to ride his dick. "I'm still stronger than you Barry" Kara stated full of conviction

"Not for long" Barry replied before she could respond Barry grabbed a hold of her hips and began thrusting her up and down as if she was riding a horse.

"Yes, yes Barry fuck me right there and mark me as your woman."

"That right, right Kara and soon you'll have a gift to show that your mine." as Barry said that he blasted his load off deep inside of her pussy.

"I love you, Barry" Kara said as she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "An I love you too" he responded as Kara got off to lie beside him.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to stick my cock into that Kryptonian pussy of yours."

"Well, I'm glad you finally got your way because the suspense was killing me." Kara said "So how is the investigation into Iris's death going?" she asked

"Not to well I've tried to stall it but the medical examiner has confirmed that her heart was crushed it's only a matter of time until Joe or Caitlin can put two and two together and figure out that I killed her."

"You killed her?" Kara asked seeming shocked

"I did because she never saw me for who truly was like how you and Nora now do. I had to keep up a facade around her and the rest of the team, Couple that with the fact of her watching me rape our daughter keeping her alive would've been a liability." Barry responded

"Does Nora know?" She asked even more interested

Barry sighed "Luckily she doesn't remember Iris entering the room that night."

"So what do you plan on doing?" Kara asked as she moved her finger across his chest in a circular pattern.

"As of right now I thinking about creating a time remnant so he could be the focus of the team and CCPD so I can masquerade long enough to turn Caitlin."

"What would his name be?"

"I was thinking Professor Plasma and that he created recreated the accident that made me because I couldn't save his wife."

Kara started laughing "An what makes you think that they won't see through your horrible disguise?"

"Because Kara I have this" Barry said as he took out H.R.'s facial transmogrifer and thumbed around with it. "All I have to do is go to another Earth and bam! I look like a person of my choosing voice and they'll never know it's me."

"An what am I suppose to do in the meantime?" Kara asked

"You're to get everyone back to your Earth before coming back through the portal stranding them. Then you are to go back to the loft and convert one of the bedrooms into a war room so we can formulate our plan of attack on Earth-X and our eventual rise to power. Once you have finished setting up I'll get the maps but the room is to remain locked so no one finds out what we are planning." Barry said as he kissed her "Are you ready to tell Nora the news that you'll be living with us for the time being."

Kara began to smirk. "I would love to Barry, but could you give me a hand with my dress Alex had to help me earlier zip it up." Barry nodded as he slowly walked over and zipped it up "Here Barry let me help you with that as she straightened his tie.

Nora leaned forward off the couch a little bit when she heard the door. "Nora" she heard her father say "Kara and I have something to tell" he stated as they entered the living room.

"What is it, Dad? she asked trying to sound enthusiastic.

Until Kara blurted it out enthusiastically "I'm going to be crashing here with you and your father for a while. she said as she clutched Barry's arm

"Wait, WHAT?" Nora shouted

"I said I was going to be crashing here for a while. Your father said you would be enthusiastic." Kara said

"I am but doesn't it all seem sudden I just lost my mom and he lost his wife." Nora replied

"Nora, Kara is one of my best friend's your mother would understand." Barry said as he slightly squeezed Kara's ass cheek while she leaned her head into his shoulder. "You have nothing to worry about Nora maybe you and Kara will find something in common. But right now I have to head to the CCPD and see if Deputy Chief Price needs my help." Barry said as he sped out of the room.


	5. The New Speedster

**Central City Police Department:**

"Do we have any leads, Det. Dobson?"

"No, sadly we don't, Chief. All the CCTV footage shows is when she arrives. But it doesn’t show who did at all. She just appears out of nowhere.

As Barry passed the Metahuman Homicide division on the way to his lab he couldn't help but feel delighted that the investigation wasn't going anywhere until Cisco arrived.

"Her heart was crushed by a speedster" Cisco said gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"Excuse me, but who are you." Chief Price asked

"Oh, I'm Cisco Ramon, I work at S.T.A.R. Labs."

"Well, Mr. Ramon it's nice to meet you but how would you know it's a speedster."

"Because, Chief Price I was killed by the Reverse-Flash in the same manner until the Flash ran back in time to prevent Mark Mardon from unleashing a tsunami on Central City."

"Thank you, for that useful insight Mr. Ramon that will help in furthering the investigation."

"Your welcome, Chief Price." Cisco replied

At that moment Barry was fuming. Just when things were starting to run smoothly. He had started to plot Caitlin’s demise by enacting his strategy to bring out Frost. But now he would have to accelerate the process by creating the time remnant early so the police and Team Flash would chase him while the remnant could continue masquerading as the Flash. Since he no longer had his signature orange lightning it was now red like Thawne's

 

**Barry’s Apartment:**

"Kara we have a problem we’re going to have to trick Alex and your Martian friend into leaving today."

"What’s wrong, Babe."

"Fucking Cisco that’s the problem, Kara. He decided to come by the CCPD this morning an caught a glimpse of the whiteboard Meta Homicide was using."

"It couldn’t be that bad, Babe."

"Your right, Kara it was a fucking disaster they now know that Iris was killed by a speedster. It’s only a matter of time before they close in on me."

"It’s okay, Barry," Kara said kissing him on the lips. "They’ll never know it’s you. If you want I can call Alex now and tell her that the DEO is requesting our assistance."

"Thank you, Kara you’re the most stunning woman I have ever laid eyes that has come from a parallel Earth."

"Why thank you, Babe, I love you too."

 

**S.T.A.R. Labs:**

While everyone gathered around the cortex to say goodbye to Kara. Barry was out at S.T.A.R. Labs Hall with the time remnant he just created.

 

**S.T.A.R. Labs Hall**

"So, Flash what’s is the plan?" The remnant said

"Well for one we need to design a new suit" he said scowling "I was thinking more along the lines of black and grey with red accents." The remnant nodded in agreement.

"That's very interesting." The remnant said 

Good, because you're needed at S.T.A.R. Labs. Kara is gonna need your help tying up loose ends on her Earth, it should take two hours at most. At which point I will create a diversion dragging their attention away from the monitors long enough for you and Kara to get back." Barry said to the remenant.

The remnant nodded before he ran to the Lab.

 

**S.T.A.R. Labs:**

"It was nice seeing you all again" Kara said before pausing as she noticed the time remnant show up right on schedule

"Kara, wait let come with you." the remnant said shocking everyone "I know that Cicada needs to be stopped, but I feel the need to repay you for helping me cope with losing Iris. If you want I can help you capture Agent Liberty."

Kara pondered the thought of trying to convince the others that she was actually thinking about his offer until she said "Yes"

"Then let's get going" the remnant said standing next to Kara as she opened a portal.

 

**S.T.A.R. Labs Hall: 1 hour later  
**

"Dad are you here!" Nora shouted as she heard music playing in the distance. She slowly walked over toward the music as she rounded the corner she saw her father hunched over making a new suit that looked eerily similar to the reverse-flash's but instead of yellowing toward the top it became a shade of grey.

As she tried to back up to leave she toppled over a blue container and her father quickly flashed over to her

"Oh, Nora, you should have told me you were here" Barry said cupping her cheek "I would've done a better job cleaning the place up." Barry stated as he put metacuffs on her.

"Dad, What are you doing? What is all this for?" she said looking around the hanger noticing multiple black crates with Schutzstaffel emblems as well as Laurel Lance.

"So this is XS the future daughter of Barry Allen and Iris West." Laural said looking at her suspiciously.

"Yes, she's our daughter" Barry said before noticing multiple strands of white hair cascading down her face. "But none the less she is more than that to me." Barry said causing chills to run down their spines.

"So what do you want me to do with her Geschwindigkeitsführer."

Barry looked at his daughter. "Use a sedative on her then take her back to the apartment by the time you're done we'll have Overgirl back.

 

**D.E.O:**

Electricity sparked from the ceiling "How could you do this to us, Kara, we were your friends."

"My friends you enslaved me and then expected me to be a little miss goody two shoes." As Kara turned to walk away she was hit by J'onn causing her necklace to come out from under her shirt.

Alex was shocked "J’onn you need to get that necklace off her right now." She shouted

J’onn motioned toward her until he collapsed to the ground with Barry still standing behind him vibrating his hand. 

"Kara it’s time Prof. Plasma should be starting to initialize the plan to bring chaos to Central City. It was nice meeting you Alex. But know this if you try to access our world we won't hesitate in killing anyone that comes through. 

 

**Central City:**

As the remnant stepped out of the portal and into the loft he and Kara saw multiple buildings on fire.

("Flash, look what I got it seems I’ve caught your sidekick. If you’re not here in five minutes he will get a hand in his heart just like your wife did.")

The remnant swiftly exited the loft and down the stairs toward the park downtown.

As the remnant arrived Cisco shouted "I thought you’d never show."

"Well friends stick together, don’t they?" the remnant replied.


	6. The Ally

**Central City:**

Barry looked at his time remanent in disgust. "Flash, how nice of you to join us."

"Cut the chit chat Prof. Plasma, why are you here."

"Tsk, tsk, Barry, where would the fun be if revealed my intentions. But know that what happens is your fault you made me this way" As Prof. Plasma speed off Cisco noticed red lightning trailing him.

"Cisco are you alright?" Remanent asked

"I'm just a little shaken, that's all." Cisco replied as they gazed in the direction of where the new speedster ran off to.

 

**Barry's Apartment:**

"I must say congratulations, Geschwindigkeitsführer you put on quite a show." Laurel said while siting next Kara.

"Yeah, your performance was amazing" Kara added walking over to kiss him.

"So how is the rennovations coming around." Barry asked

"They're coming around fairly quickly." Kara replied

"Yesterday we recieved the stituation maps, along with numerous monitors, and a center table." Laurel finished

Barry nodded to show his approval. "Now how's my daughter?"

"She’s doing well just a bit weary, Geschwindigkeitsführer." Laurel answered

Barry sighed in annoyance "I guess the power dampening room is working." Barry replied rubbing his temples. "Just make sure that she’s awake and is able to attend breakfast in the morning."

Laurel out her right arm "Heil Allen"

"Come on Kara I have something to show you" Barry said as he beckoned Kara to follow him.

(Time skip)

"So how do you like your new suit Overgirl?" Barry asked seductively

"It’s amazing Babe, This is a major improvement compared to what I was wearing plus it has the added benefit of being more stylish and comfortable."

Barry walked over and embraced Kara. "We’re  one step closer to having a world of our own not even the resistance on Earth- X will be able to stand against with our powers combined.

 

**Meanwhile at S.T.A.R Labs:**

Caitlin sat at her desk ecstatic the mental activity dampener has actually worked. She could finally connect to Killer Frost again.

[Crash]

Caitlin turned around to see Joe wobble into the cortex.

"You!" He seethed. "If you hadn’t dragged my daughter along with you to Kenya she would still be alive with her family." Joe yelled.

"Joe, please calm down. Your drunk. I know you’re upset about Iris but she wanted to help those in need."

"Don’t talk to as if you knew her better than me I was her father!" He continued before unholstering his pistol

Staring down the barrel of his gun Caitlin started to tremble. "I know but neither Iris or I are to blame for her death it was an evil speedster like Thawne."

"It doesn’t matter she wouldn’t have been alone if she didn’t go to Kenya." Joe shouted before shooting her

Caitlin fell to ground as she felt a searing pain in her abdomen as Joe ran out of the cortex.

Caitlin could only watch as her life flashed before her eyes until a red blur came in an whisked her away.

 

**Barry’s Apartment: The Next Day**

Caitlin gasped as she shot up from the couch feeling where the bullet went.

"You know your lucky if Joe hadn’t been drunk or if he would’ve shot a couple inches to the the right things could turned worse."

"But that doesn’t explain how you saved—" Caitlin stopped noting multiple books surrounding her.

"I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you Cait. I’ve already lost so much because of Thawne and Zoom. If I lost you I don’t known what would happen."

Caitlin began to cry. "I just can’t believe it how could Joe—"

"It’s okay Cait I’ll protect you." Barry said while holding her head against his chest.

"One day you’ll get your powers back and they’ll pay for trying to harm you."

Caitlin blushed wondering that if it hadn’t been for Iris constantly getting in the way maybe they would’ve had a chance.

"If you need anything just shout and I’ll be there in a—"

"Flash" Caitlin finished.

"Look at that we’re already completing each other’s sentences." Barry humorously added

causing her to chuckle just a bit.

 

**Meanwhile at the West House:**

Joe sat on the stairs panicking as he vividly remembered the look on Caitlin’s face when he shot her.

Joe tried to reason that she provoked him but all she was trying to do was ease the tension between them and reason with him. Until he shot her. Joe began to sob over the death of his daughter and one of her friends.


End file.
